Cumpliendo mi Destino
by XTR40
Summary: Quiero volver a casa con mi familia de la mano matan a mi hermano y me persiguen, me disparan Perdido en la selva Pero solo es cuestión de tiempo que yo vuelva la rabia contenida es lo que me hace seguir vivo matar a todo pony que se oponga es mi objetivo me llamo Alejandro temblará toda la tierra vinieron a matarme y se encontraron con la propia guerra...


_**Hola, ¿Cómo están?, espero que bien, perdón por no subir capitulo por un largo tiempo, ya que las cosas se me amontonaron y de apoco me empecé a quedar sin tiempo, en pocas palabras los días se me hacen más cortos y para mí una semana son dos días bien gastados inclusive mis tareas las hago a partir de las 10:00 pm hasta las 12:00pm, es un poco agotador pero vamos al grano esta es la historia que prometí hace un mes, si me tarde mucho, vaya, pero bueno aquí está el capítulo 1 espero que sea de su agrado ya que aquí el protagonista no será Connor sino su hermano menor, y voy a aclarar algo aquí**_

 _ **Connor-Cambiando mi destino-después de la caída de la Harmonía**_

 _ **Alejandro-Cumpliendo mi destino-antes de la caída de la Harmonía**_

 _ **Son dos historias que se encuentran en la misma línea de tiempo nada más aclaro esto por si acaso, y si habrá algunas cosas que no comprenderán de momento no lo harán pero con el pasar de los capítulos comprenderán la historia ahora sin más que decir que comience**_

 _ **Capítulo 1: Un Nuevo Día…**_

 **Yo** -bien no hay tiempo, tengo que correr….

 **Yo** -…..vamos más rápido….

 **Yo** -…..vamos no tengo que detenerme

En eso una lanza cae a mi lado pero sigo corriendo, saltando ramas, y chocando con árboles, en serio quiero un respiro pero no lo soporto, ya no puedo, pero sobre todo

Perdóname hermano, cuanto lo siento todo es mi culpa, no sé qué hacer, estoy seguro que si estuvieras mi lado sabrías que hacer, pero ahora estoy solo, aunque aún me queda mi primo, el aún sigue vivo, juro regresar, solo te pido que resistas, bueno creo que no me comprenden así que empecemos con calma…

 **_HACE 12 HORAS_**

Bueno vivo con mi hermano y con mi madre, mi padre ya no está y no sé qué fue de el ya que cuando pregunto sobre el o me ignoran o me dicen que me calle, pero el punto es que no me quieren decir

Creo que es por tener 10 años así es soy tan joven pero en un mundo donde todo puede pasar eso no importa mucho

Hoy mi hermano habla conmigo y me dijo

 **?-** sabes deberías ayudar en la casa

 **Yo** -pero aún tenemos el seguro de papa

 **?-** -pero eso no durara para siempre

 **Yo** -igual, estamos bien

 **?-** -así que dices que da igual, veamos cuando sepas lo que es pasar días con hambre y frio hay espero que digas que da igual

 **Yo** -ya, ya comprendo

 **?-** -bien ya sabes

 **Yo** -pero que puedo hacer

 **?** -bueno podrías ir a comprar un poco de alimentos yo iré con mi madre

 **Yo** -ya cuídate hermano

 **?** -igual a ti

Agarre el dinero que había en la mesa de al lado y Salí a comprar los alimentos, que había mucho más debajo de donde vivimos así que me puse a hacer mis deberes me tomo un tiempo para el final pude ir al mercado

 **_HACE 11 HORAS_**

Ahora estoy llegando al mercado pero algo paso pude sentir que alguien viene alguien me sigue pero quien, quien tendría interés conmigo en eso aparece delante de mi casi asustándome

 **Juan** -hola primo

 **Yo** -(respirando agitadamente por el susto) pero que te pasa!?

 **Juan** -lo siento solo quería darte un buen susto (poniéndose a reír)

 **Yo** -y eso te da risa

 **Juan** -si perdón

 **Yo** -ya que como estas primo Juan

 **Juan** –bien, bien y tú, ¿Cómo está tu familia?

 **Yo-…**

 **Juan-** ya veo que no quieres hablar

 **Yo** -te parece

 **Juan** -bueno pero tampoco seas un amargado como tu hermano

 **Yo** -no le digas así, él es genial, él solo nos cuida

 **Juan** -si perdón

 **Yo** -bueno como están mis tíos

 **Juan** -bien, todo bien

Empezamos a conversar sobre el tiempo que había pasado entre nosotros ya que él me lleva por 3 años, pero algo me preocupaba el cielo se puso rojo y el sol caía en un eclipse

Era extraño ya que ni en la tele dijeron que habría un eclipse hoy así que le digo a mi primo

 **Yo** -oye mejor vámonos

 **Juan** -por qué le temes al eclipse

 **Yo** -eres muy burlón, lo sabes

 **Juan** -y tu muy serio

 **Yo** -mejor olvídalo

 **Juan** -ya que

Empezamos a caminar rápido ya que la gente se ocultaba en sus casas y empieza a ver luces cayendo del cielo como si fuera una especie de detector y yo y mi primo no tuvimos mejor idea que ir por un callejón, pero bueno que le hacemos

Ambas salidas del callejo se sellaron con paredes de hielo, y en intento de salir del lugar toco la pared de hielo pero solo consigo que un poco de hielo se traspase a mi brazo, lo saco rápidamente y lo agito en el aire para quitármelo de encima

Pero solo una marca se queda en mi muñeca, un poco extraña

 **. /revision/latest?cb=20120517230302 &path-prefix=es**

 **Juan** -pero que es eso

 **Yo** -no lo sé, pero mejor pensamos en salir de aquí

 **Juan** -pero como

En eso vimos unas escaleras metálicas arriba de nosotros

 **Juan** -ven, yo te levanto y tú jalas la escalera

 **Yo** -de acuerdo

Puso sus manos, me pare encima de eso y me impulso hacia las escaleras, una vez arriba desplegué las escaleras y mi primo subió y salimos del callejón sin prestar atención al resto corrimos a mi casa ya que estaba más cerca

Pero al estar cerca de mi casa me topé con mi hermano, eso solo significa problemas

 **?** -¿dónde has estado?

 **Yo** -fui a hacer mis deberes hermano

 **?** -y por eso demoras tanto

 **Yo** -bueno yo me encontré con nuestro primo

 **Juan** -hola primo

 **?** -hola Juan, ¿Cómo están mis tíos?

 **Juan** -bien, están bien

 **?** -me alegro, bueno vamos entremos de una ves

Todos entramos

 **_HACE 9 HORAS_**

Bueno después de comer le agradecemos a mi madre y nos retiramos a nuestros cuartos como ya era tarde mi primo se quedó a dormir pero recién me acuerdo de algo

 **Yo** -oye hermano

 **?** -dime

 **Yo** -dime notaste algo extraño esta tarde

 **?** -no porque lo dices

 **Yo** -no se no viste algo raro en el cielo

 **?** -no la verdad es que no

 **Yo** -hablas en serio no notaste que el cielo se puso rojo o que caían luces del cielo

 **?** -la verdad es que no

 **Yo** -no lo puedo creer (pasándome las manos por la cara)

 **?** -bueno ponte a hacer la tarea

 **Yo** -ya hermano

No lo puedo creer mi hermano no lo vio ni siquiera sabe que paso con el cielo, pero que ignorante es, a veces no lo soporto

U que le paso a mi muñeca porque ya no tengo el símbolo extraño o solo fue un sueño a lo mejor no es real solo hay una forma de saberlo preguntarle a otra persona

 **Yo** -oye primo

 **Juan** -dime

 **Yo** -tu estuviste conmigo ahí afuera sabes bien lo que paso

 **Juan** -pues solo vi un eclipse, nada más

 **Yo** -bromeas no?

 **Juan** -no sé de qué hablas

 **Yo** -vaya, bueno igual gracias primo

Me fui frustrado en eso salgo a la calle pero escucho voces que dicen

" _ **yo si te creo" "ven conmigo"**_

Me quedo pensado que hacer y opte por la única idea más razonable, uhm, así es salir corriendo hacia mi casa e ir con mi hermano

Pero antes de salir de ahí me llego una llamada de mi hermano diciendo que deba recoger una "cosa" en el centro comercial

Que extraño

 **_HACE 8 HORAS_**

Me encuentro caminando para allá no sin antes llamar a primo diciéndole que voy a salir, y me voy con los detalles de lo que debo traer pero algo ocurre me sigue pareciendo extraño esto de traer una caja así es una caja cualquiera del almacén con un símbolo extraño

Vaya día fue este…..

 **_EN MI CASA_POV JUAN (PRIMO) _**

 **Yo** -tía dime como te va

 **Tía** -bien gracias por visitarnos….

 **?** -disculpa que te interrumpa madre, pero llevo buscando a Alejandro hace rato

 **Yo** -así mi primo dijo que fue a recoger un objeto al centro comercial

 **?** -¿Qué? eso queda lejos ¿Quién lo envió?

 **Yo** -ha pues,… tu

 **?** -que eso es mentira vamos primo

En eso yo y mi primo fuimos directo al centro, sin embargo sentía que alguien nos miraba y pude ver a mi a una sombra detrás de unas casas, me lo quedo viendo un rato

 **?** -oye primo vienes

 **Yo** -o si claro vamos

Salimos del lugar

Se puede ver a la misma sombra y empezó a hablar

 **Sombra** -lo siento niños pero no lo puedo permitir

Y la misma sombra se hace humo y sale del lugar

 **_EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAL _ HACE 7 HORAS_POV ALEJANDRO_**

Me encontraba dentro del centro por la zona del almacén y busco la caja con símbolo raro como si fuese dos unicornios y decía de ida, pero que raro ya si es de ida por que me lo llevo lo levanto y lo llevo a fuera pero antes de salir alguien entra corriendo

 **_POV JUAN _**

Estamos corriendo hacia el centro comercial pero unos sujetos nos detienes a medio camino veo que mi primo se levanta rápido y me dice que vaya que luego me alcanza, yo simplemente lo hago caso pero solo puedo ver como el empieza correr tirando piedras para llamar su atención

Ya estaba cerca del lugar, veo la puerta y entro corriendo y me topo con mi primo Alejandro

 **_POV ALEJANDRO_**

 **Yo** -creí a verte dicho que ya no me asustaras

 **Juan** -si pero tenemos problemas

 **Yo** -que

 **Juan** -gente nos sigue, tu hermano los está distrayendo ahora mismo hay que irnos

 **Yo** -no comprendo

 **Juan** -pues hazlo además tienes que saber que te mintie….

En eso mi hermano entra corriendo agarra una tabla y tranca la puerta y pone algunos barriles para asegurar

 **Yo** -hermano que ocurre

 **?** -no hay tiempo vengan hay que salir

 **Yo** -pero como

 **?** -escucha yo tampoco sé que ocurre, pero de algo estoy seguro que los que nos siguen no tienen buenas intenciones

 **Juan** -pero que podemos hacer

En eso una sombra se hace ilustre en la habitación

 **Sombra** -bien hora de la función

En el suelo se empezó a formar un círculo justo debajo de nuestros pies y del círculo se formó una estrella y en cada punta había una especie de criatura pero la que yo reconocí era la de un dragón, era muy extraño

Pero lo más raro es que este empezó a brillar provocando que el suelo desapareciera haciendo que los tres caigamos dentro

 **_ HACE 6 HORAS_**

No estaba seguro lo que pasaba solo que estábamos cayendo desde una gran altura, pensé que íbamos a morir o al menos eso creí pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue que mi muñeca empezaba a brillar, y empecé a sentir miedo, mucho miedo

Miedo por morir, miedo por fallar, miedo por no poder enorgullecer a mi madre ya que ese fue mi mayor deseo hacer que mis padres estén orgullosos de mí, ese es mi punto, es lo que pienso lograr

Yo debía cumplir con mi **responsabilidad** …..

En eso mi brazo entero empezó a brillar provocando que hielo saliera de la tierra en forma de manos, en eso las manos de hielo nos atrapan y se convierten en toboganes haciendo que nos deslicemos hacia el suelo

Una vez abajo me puse a ver lo que había ocurrido y mire a mis dos acompañantes y pude notar algo extraño, mi brazo dejo de brillar y los toboganes de hielo que estaban atrás mío se deshicieron hasta desaparecer por completo como si nada hubiese pasado

 **Yo** -esto es demasiado raro

 **?** -¿Qué paso?

 **Yo** -no lo vas a creer, estábamos….

 **?** -espera antes que nada donde estamos

 **Yo** -no sé pero parece…..

No sabía que ocurrió solo que me daba sueño, mucho sueño y una especie de aura morada cubría mis manos haciendo que caiga al piso pero antes de caer ve que mi hermano y mi primo miraban asustados atrás mío, o lo que fuese que me ataco para luego perder la conciencia en el suelo

 **_ HACE 1 HORAS_**

Recién estaba despertando no sabía que ocurría solo que estaba encadenado de pies a cabeza al igual que mi primo y mi hermano al parecer los durmieron al igual que a mi espero que pronto despierten para poder salir de aquí

Empecé a mirar a mí alrededor y por lo visto estaba en una especie de celda o mazmorra, la cual tenía una ventana con rejas en lo alto de esta, aprecia una especie domo lo que se veía en la parte superior hasta que veo la imagen de alguien del otro lado de la celda, pude distinguir aun con la poca luz que había que era un guardia ya que llevaba una especie de lanza a un lado y armadura pero solo veía la mitad de esta ¿Dónde está la otra mitad? Además de que era muy pequeño, casi de mi tamaño

 **Yo** -hola

 **Guardia** -…..

 **Yo** -me entiendes

 **Guardia** -…..

 **Yo** -me podrías decir donde estoy

 **Guardia** -en una celda no es obvio-lo dijo burlándose de mi

 **Yo** -sabes no sé qué hago aquí, solo soy un tipo normal como tu…

 **Guardia** -no, no eres como yo, no nos parecemos en nada

En eso el guardia ilumina en lugar con un mechero y lo pude ver mejor era un ¡¿pony?! Aunque creo que el término correcto es semental, creo

 **?** -ah que pasa

 **Yo** -despertaste

 **?** -que ocurre donde estamos

 **Yo** –en una celda pero no sé dónde

En eso el guardia se fue parece que se aburrió de vernos

 **?** -escucha hay algo que tienes que saber hemos cogido un pergamino con…

En eso más guardias llegan, abren la puerta y nos separan para luego llevarnos por los pasillos de un gran castillo en eso solo miro a mi hermano el cual me hace señas de que calme y los siga, no sé qué haya pasado solo sé que llevo mucho tiempo dormido estoy seguro que luego me arrepentiré de esto

 **Guardia 2** -entren y no hagan nada

Delante de nosotros había dos ponis más grandes que el resto nos Mirna uno por uno y a su lado había otro seis ponis, volteo a ver a mi hermano y mi primo que al parecer las miran mal, al parecer me perdí de algo

 **?** -te dije que te íbamos a atrapar mono

-no somos monos

 **?** -tu cállate

 **?** -eh tu no le grites

 **?** -y que vas a hacer

 **?** -basta no estamos aquí para pelear sino para salvar el futuro

 **Yo** -salvar el futuro?

 **?** -si es algo que debemos a hacer

 **?** -perdón hermana, pero no crees que algo está mal

 **?** -a que te refieres

 **?** -solo míralos no parecen además hay uno demás

 **?** -si tienes razón pero es igual no correré el riesgo

 **?** -aunque podríamos tener a uno para estudiar solo por si acaso

 **?** -pero a quien te llevas

Los tres estábamos nerviosos pero al final se llevó a mi primo

 **Yo** -espera déjalo

Los tres forcejeábamos para liberarnos, pero mi hermano lo agarra de la pierna para no dejar que se lo lleven pero en eso un guardia le mete un buen golpe que hace que él se caiga en el piso aturdido

Y se llevan a mi primo por una puerta y luego la sierran, mi corazón estaba a tope no comprendía que pasaba

 **Yo** -porque nos hacen esto

 **?** -porque es necesario para sobrevivir

 **Yo** -pero que te hemos hecho nosotros

 **?** -de momento nada

 **Yo** -no te hicimos nada pero aun así quieres dañarnos

 **?-** es algo que tun no comprendes y tampoco comprenderás

En eso está hace algo con su cuerno y me dispara pero no me llega nada es u lugar le da a mi hermano que se había puesto en medio y cuando lo hace llevaba un pergamino en su mano haciendo que todo al nuestro alrededor se empezará a congelar

Mi hermano cae al suelo medio muerto

 **Yo** -no, no, no, no espera, espera mírame vas a estar bien por favor aguanta

 **?-** vete…. Vete…. No te quedes aquí….. no dejes que te atrapen

Mirando a las dos que estaban delante de nosotros con el cuerno brillando

 **Yo** -pero que será de ti

 **?** -no te preocupes, no llores ahora tu diriges se fuerte, solo se fuerte

 **Yo** -no te quiero dejar

 **?** -sino te vas, lo que hice será en vano apúrate que ya se acaba el hechizo

 **Yo** -pero desde cuando sabes usar magia

 **?** -temo que no te lo puedo contar…. Sé que vas a estar bien

 **?** -no hermano… (Empezaba a llorar)

Me levante con lágrimas en mis ojos, en eso hechizo había acabado y el tiempo volvió a correr

Así que salí corriendo del lugar mientras que en mi atrás se escuchaba _**"atrápenlo no dejen que salga del castillo"**_

Así que salgo del salón corriendo, no soy tan atlético pero eso no importa ahora mis puños estaban con furia pero si volvía a pelear, solo me matarían tengo que pensar rápido mientras recorría los distintos salones

Miro hacia atrás y veo que me siguen así que uso unas de las armaduras que había en el suelo y me dispongo a tirarlos

Pero logro ver que a uno de color celeste empezaba a acercarse demasiado entro por una puerta y agarro una de las lanzas de las armaduras de alado y atoro la puerta con la lanza

Para luego salir corriendo

 **Yo** -eso me conseguirá tiempo

Seguí corriendo me empezaba a cansar vi una pasillo que llevaba hacia un jardín exterior por de donde había muchas estatuas muchas de ellas algunas eran muy extrañas

Salto por un lado y veo que una luz provenía de atrás eran esa seis al parecer me apuntaban doy un gran salto y salgo del lugar disparado cae de espalda contra el piso de abajo y rodo hasta caer por la selva

Solo me paro y sigo corriendo a medida que avanzaba se me rompían algunas prendas pero no importaba

Pues aquí estamos justo donde empezamos….

Miro a mi alrededor y logro ver un gran puente colgante de madera en medio de un rio ci algunos pegasos cubrir de ese lado y otros venir de donde yo venía al parecer estaba rodeado pero debido a que había muchos en el puente este se rompe pero como ellos vuelan no le pasa nada

Pero a mi si y término cayendo en el agua, no debo tragar agua

 **Yo** -ahhhhh, que mala suerte por favor que sea una pesadilla

Empiezo a bajar por la cascada hasta caer por un rio de lado, pero lo poco que alcanzo a ver es que los perdí ya que ellos seguían el camino de la cascada mientras yo me desmayaba

 **_ LUEGO DE ALGUNAS HORAS_**

Me despertaba de una especie de camilla y veo que llevaba algunos vendajes en mi o al menos lo que podía ver al parecer llevo una venda en el ojo

 **Yo** -¿Qué me paso?

 **?** -lo que paso fue que te salve la vida

Escuche una voz pero no vi a nadie

 **Yo** -¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estás?

 **?** -enserio no me ves

 **Yo** -la verdad es que no

 **?** -ha ya veo dame un minuto

En eso delante de mí a aparecer una poni, porque más ponis es que esto no puede ser cierto

Me quede sentado encima de lo que podría ser una cama

 **?** -oye si has dejado de dormir ven hay alguien que quiero presentarte

 **Yo** -está bien

En ese momento pensé que ya me habían capturado y que el hecho de correr como un loco por el castillo fue mala idea

Pero al salir de aquí me llevo una gran sorpresa era una especie de campamento donde había más seres no todos ponis algunos eran minotauros otros dragones pequeños y otros tenían una aspecto extraño

 **Yo** -¿Qué es este lugar?

 **?** -solo es un refugio para los que no son aceptados como tu

 **Yo** -bueno que puedo decir sino soy de aquí

En eso me fijo su pata y llevaba tatuajes y también los demás era extraño más extraño de que todos aquí hablen ya que escuchaba sus conversaciones

Llegamos a un lugar de una gran carpa donde otro poni pero este era diferente y llevaba una túnica nos estaba esperando lo primero que hago es verlo de abajo hacia arriba por que se veía muy extraño

 **?** -bien aquí está el chico

 **Yo** -espera como sabes si soy un chico si nunca viste algo como yo

 **?** -pues resulta que yo te encontré…. y…. Bueno (sonrojándose) digamos que tenía que atender tus heridas y no sabía por dónde empezar ya que llevabas muchos moretones

 **Yo** -no me digas que….

 **?** -lo hablamos más tarde

 **Yo** -está bien (dije nervioso)

 **?** -bien que te paso a ti por que estabas en el rio ensangrentado

 **Yo** -intentaba escapar de un gran castillo

 **?** -de cual castillo

 **Yo** -no lo sé, nunca he estado aquí

 **?** -te refieres al castillo de Canterlot

 **Yo** -creo que si

 **?** -y dime que te paso

 **Yo** -…

 **?** -bueno si no quieres contármelo no hay problema solo te pido que colabores mientras este aquí….

En eso recordé que mi primo aún seguía vivo tengo que encontrarlo

 **Yo** -disculpa que te interrumpa pero dime hay alguna forma de colarse a ese castillo

 **?** -pues sí pero por qué quieres volver acaso hay alguien halla

 **Yo** -pues sí, hay alguien necesito rescatarlo es parte de mi familia además de vengarme de unos ponis con corona y melena ondulante que mataron a mi hermano

 **?** -bueno si es así…. Espera has dicho ponis con corona y melena ondulante

 **Yo** -pues si

 **?** -sabes puede que si haiga una forma de salvar a tu familiar y vengar la muerte de tu hermano pero tendrás que entrena r mucho para eso y además….

 **Yo** -no importa yo sí puedo, no me rendiré entonces tenemos un trato

Dijo estirando su pata hacia yo estire mi brazo para estrecharlo con la de él, calma primo voy a por ti

 **Yo-a** por cierto me llamo Alejandro Saavedra, pero me puede decir Ale

 **?** -ha y otra caso yo me llamo **Rey Sombra** per tu puedes llamarme **Maestro Sombra…..**

 _ **Huy esto vuele a problemas sobre todo a aquellos que se opongan a la meta de Ale ya que va en serio**_

 _ **Bueno espero que le haya gustado y no crean que la otra historia acabo no es así solo que debo ordenar algunas cosas bueno nos vemos CHAO**_


End file.
